Fallen Angel
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: The Originals meet a mysterious maiden who is immuned to their powers during the Dark Ages. Main Character; Elijah, Kol, and Klaus. Damon, Rebekah, and Stefan appear. Strong sexual content with Elijah & a love interest. No Slash. A short story. Not for children.
1. Chapter 1

The Originals meet a mysterious maiden who is immune to their powers during the Dark Ages. Main Character; Elisha and Klaus. Strong sexual content. No Slash.

This story is a dream that I had so I wrote it into a Fanfic.

The Era of the Dark Age

Elena released a flirtatious giggle before covering her mouth, causing Kol to glance across the table in her direction. He glared at the foolish girl sandwiched between Damon and Stefan before rolling his eyes in disdain. _Would the Salvatore Brothers ever tire of her game?_ Elena was no different from Katherine by jumping back and forth between brothers. Annoyed by Elena's embellished voice, Kol cast his eyes across the smoky tavern in search of something, or someone, to quell his aggravation. He smiles sadistically as his gaze staggers on a dark-eyed, somewhat lanky, peasant wench.

A hand of time later, Emily finds herself crushed beside Kol as he feeds her ale from his tankard. Her mind a blur, she wasn't even sure how she winded up at his table. _Oh well,_ her mind whirled, it didn't matter. She had come to the tavern to forget her problems and here she was barely even remembering her own name.

Reaching her alcohol limit, Emily gasped. Stefan and Damon chuckled as the young woman wiped her dripping chin. "Humans", joked Damon. Emily did not comprehend the joke. Elena sighed, feeling neglected by the Salvatore Brothers with Emily now the center of attention. Kol collects Emily's hands, halting her from eliminating a final drop of fizz from her bottom lip. Sensually, he lowers his lips to her's and suckles the drop of ale from them. Emily moans disappointed as he lifts his head. She had anticipated a kiss. Kol smiles with cockiness radiating from within the depths of his sinister eyes. _Humans could never resist the sultry allure of vampires. _In a teasing tone, he says "You have something else I would like to taste."

"And what would that be?" Emily asked, her mental state hugging the realm of perversion.

"You will never know. You are leaving!" Kol jerks his head up at the intruder's sassy voice. She was a young girl with cat-shaped dark eyes and waist length onyx hair snuggling a bottle shape figure. Kol's anger melts. Whoever she was, she was intoxicating.

"Sister!" yelped Emily, embarrassed that she had been caught in such a wanton moment.

"Come on or you will be ruined and never find a husband who will take you."

Defiance tries to pull Emily from Kol's clutches, but stops as Kol jumps to his feet and grips her shoulders, forcing her to face him. Their eyes lock. With a voice sultry, yet dominating, he whispers "You will sit with me and do all that I command."

Defiance steps back. As she glares up into Kol's reflection, she can feel his companions' eyes watching her every move. Defiantly, she replies, "I will not sir, and nor will my intoxicated sister. Now if you excuse us."

Kol's eyes widen with disbelief as Elena intakes a sharp breath. They all watch confused and with disbelief as the mysterious young maiden helps Emily to her feet and vacates the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

"We must leave this kingdom soon, Niklaus. People are becoming suspicious. I can feel their apprehension as I walk through the market."

Niklaus waves Rebekah away. "No. And it doesn't matter what the peasants think. As long as we continue to feed upon the poor, the king will not heed the rumors."

"You are wrong brother! The royal court knows vampires are among them. That is why they drink vervain!"

"Yes, little sister, and who gave them the vervain? Our bloody father! We will not run! We will not abandon our quest! We will take this kingdom and turn its forces upon our father when he makes his way south. We have time. A traveler informed me that he is far north, near the frozen lands."

"You are a fool, brother. One of these days, you will lead us to our graves!"

"Then why do you stay, Rebekah?"

"Because my family is all I have."

Niklaus and Rebekah cease to dispute as Elijah stands. "You are right, sister. Niklaus will be the cause of our doom, but those days are not yet upon us." Niklaus smiles smugly. "And she is right about the kingdom. We should flee." Elijah adds to melt the smugness from his younger brother's face.

"No, the king will not suspect us as long we continue to donate to his wealth . This is the perfect place to cast our war."

Before Elijah could respond, Kol rushes in frantically.

The Originals remain silent and emotionless as Kol retells the odd event at the tavern. When he had finished, Rebekah retorts, "Vervain! You see, now the peasants are taking it. It is not only the royal court!"

Kol shakes his head, "No, the woman Emily was free of vervain. I compelled her. She called the girl sister, and if one sister is taking vervain, then the whole family is. It is something else."

"A witch", Niklaus answers with a hopeful smile etched upon his lips.

"I think so", Kol agrees.

"But witches have been persecuted here for generations; none would dare reside in this kingdom." Rebekah disputed.

Elijah had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, contemplation reflected in his handsome face_. How like his siblings to jump to conclusions_. "Enough! Tomorrow is the village harvest festival. Whoever this little plow maid is, she will attend. And we will be there."

Niklaus agreed by clasping his hand upon Elijah's forearm. "And a witch is just what we need to defeat our dear father."


	3. Chapter 3

The Originals lurked in the dark corners of the celebration watching while peasant and serfs dance, drink, and gamble under the gleaming full moon. Their dark cloaks blend with the night. A vivacious melody traveled upon the night breeze mingling with the laughter of the crowd. Elena is among them dancing with Stefan and Damon. Rebekah glares from the distance.

"Jealous?" Kol gloats.

"Not at all." Rebekah replies hostile. She adjusted her fairy costume beneath her cloak trying hard not to let her brother know that he had opened an old wound.

"There she is!" Kol growls feeling his veins glow hot with rage as he pointed in the direction of the mysterious maiden that he had been unable to compel. Niklaus and Elijah's jaw drops, captivated by an angel; a literal angel. Defiance, dressed in a saintly white gown with matching wings, makes her way through the crowd in an obvious search for someone. White flowers adorn her silky midnight mane. She is ravishing. Suddenly she smiles as her dark eyes land upon her friends.

"She is beautiful!" Rebekah exclaimed. The spell not yet broken Niklaus and Elijah continue to stare at the angelic beauty as she begins to spin and dance with her young friends. She falters when one of the village boys bounces into her causing her dainty laughter to spill onto the wind. Behaving with the mirth of a child, Defiance lifts her gown to her knees and continues to spin.

"The bitch will not laugh when I am finished with her", Kol hissed dryly. His insides raged, aching to salt his loins with the angel before relishing every ounce of her blood.

At those words, Elijah springs back to reality. Tearing his gaze from the little enchantress, he spat, "She is but a child! No more than 17 winters old."

"Old enough, brother." Kol replied with an atrocious glint.

"You cannot be serious Kol!" Rebakah joined in. How like her sadistic brother to seep to such nefarious behavior.

"We are not killing her until I find out what she is" Niklaus said pushing a lengthy curl behind his ear. "And we are definitely not raping her, Kol!"

"I did not say we, I said me" Kol stood his ground. He was sick of Niklaus running things. Elijah may be content to bow to Niklaus, but he wasn't.

"We will discuss her fate later, LITTLE BROTHER, for now, be gone before she sees you among us."

Kol glared hesitatingly with balled fists lowered to his side at Niklaus before giving into defeat and going in search of a tankard of ale. He would let his siblings plot and plan for now. Eventually, he would teach the little arrogant wench a lesson.

"Good; we needed his hot head out of here so we can plot. With temper as his guide, he will give us away." Elijah nodded at Niklaus' wise words.

"One of us needs to get close to her. Find out who she is." Elijah suggested.

"I can do that. No mortal woman can resist me." Niklaus said with an imitated boyish charm.

"You might be wrong, brother. So far, she had turned away every male that has asked her to dance. I am your best shot."

Niklaus squints his eyebrows at Rebekah's statement. "You think she is gay?" He ask with sarcastic humor.

"No! I mean she isn't easy! I will BEFRIEND her."

Elijah and Niklaus pull their hoods over their heads and step back into the darkness as Rebekah darts into the crowd of dancers.

Defiance growing tired from dancing, strolls away from the crowd in need of fresh air.

"Some ale?" a youthful serf boy with bright red freckles asks her.

"No thank you, I do not indulge", Defiance replies and continues. She was used to men seeping to any means hoping to gain her eye, but so far, all of them had failed. She had yet to meet any male that could turn her head. She wanted more in life than to be the wife of a farm boy or the mistress of a noble.

Defiance was about to reach the water barrel when she heard the faint whimper of a woman. Her thirst forgotten, she leaves the celebration in search of the crier. Emerging into the shadows, she finds a young maiden dressed as a fairy weeping into the palms of hands. "Are you hurt?" Defiance calls out, but the maiden doesn't respond. Defiance squats down beside Rebekah and says "Can I help you?"

Rebekah glances up as if startled. "No, I am afraid there is nothing you can do to help me. You see, my pain is my heart." A good ploy considering Rebekah's heart had been broken more times than she could count.

Defiance' eyes soften, "Someone has broken it?"

"Yes, a man that I once trusted. You must have suffered the same to recognize my anguish?" Rebekah asked hoping the angel would open to her so that she could learn more about who she was.

"Yes, but not in the same sense." Defiance replied with pain glistening in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Defiance gently wipes a single tear from Rebekah's cheek before she answered. "When I was a child, I witnessed my entire family slaughtered before my eyes."

Rebekah's heart sped; yes, she had to have hailed from a colony of witches. "I am sorry for your loss. I can relate" Rebekah said mentally remembering the day her family was shattered. "What is your name?"

Smiling, the angel replied, "Defiance."

"Your name fits. I am Rebekah. Why did you lose your family?"

Changing the subject, Defiance glanced up at the full moon, its rays illuminating her white dress. "Tonight is the one night the dead can walk the living. Soon the witching hour will begin. Let us join the celebration in costume so that the spirits will be frightened away." Defiance extended her hand to Rebekah with a tempting smile. Rebekah accepted. The two fled the shadows and danced the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

Late into the night after the families with children had left the celebration, the lull of the ale begin to reap its wrath as the men grew loud and lecherous. A drunken man smacked a wench's behind causing her to behave even rowdier. Defiance shook her head with a scolding manner, "We should leave before it grows worse."

Acting naive, Rebekah agreed. "Where do you live? I can walk you home."

"That is very kind of you Rebekah, but it is too far. I live in the forest, and I am used to walking it alone. I will be fine."

"At least allow me to walk you to the edge of town."

"That would be delightful", Defiance beamed like a child.

Rebekah felt her gut clench. She had unintentionally grown fond of Defiance. She had never had a close friend, but had dreamed upon it many of times. And Defiance revealed all the girly qualities of Rebekah's dream friend. Loneliness had always been Rebekah's worst enemy.

On the dark road leading toward the forest, Rebekah asked "Why do you reside in the forest?"

"My family are woodsmen."

"I thought you said your family was dead?"

"My real family is. Do you remember Emily from the celebration? She is the sister of my heart. Her family took me in a few years ago."

"A few years? Who cared for you after the death of your family?"

"People who met the same cruel fate as my family." Painful memories plagued Defiance's mind.

"Then you are cursed?"

Defiance shook her head sadly, "More like blessed…"

"You call being a witch blessed?" Kol growled as he emerged from behind a huge, eery oak tree. He was garbed in a hooded cloak, the color of midnight. He walked toward Defiance with an arrogant stride; his shoulders straight, head high.

"You!" Defiance hissed, a frightening glint filling her pretty eyes.

"They burn witches you know."

"I am no witch!" Defiance rebelled.

Kol's flesh blanched, the veins beneath his eyes evident.

Rebekah knew what would follow. "Stop it Kol!"

Bewildered, Defiance glanced at her new friend questioning. "You know him?"

Rebekah suddenly felt ashamed of Kol, she faltered and Kol took this opportune moment to answered for his sister.

"I am her brother." He gloated.

Defiance stepped away from Rebekah as if betrayed. "You are a noble?"

"I am." Rebekah replied, her heart sulking. If Kol attacked Defiance, she had to stop him. Niklaus wanted Defiance alive.

"Yes, we are nobles and something else…And you are a witch!" Kol implied.

"I am not!" Defiance raised her voice stepping back into flesh. She squealed, spinning to see who was behind her. She found herself glaring up into the face of a tall, sultry stranger, with an evil smile, overflowing with the immortal flames of vitality. He wore a black hood over his head, a few curls with a tint of sunlight was evident. He glared at her with bloodthirsty malice. Her heart heaved. Whoever this man was, he was powerful; powerful and deadly.

"Are you a witch" Niklaus asked trying to compel Defiance.

"No! Who are you and what makes you believe I am a witch?" She replied trying to back away as if stepping out of the path of danger.

"You see, Niklaus!" Kol said, growing impatient. Kol's veins glowed scarlett, his eyes literally blazed with savage fire as he glared at Defiance.

Rebekah thought that at any second Kol would pounce on Defiance. For his sake, she hoped not because Niklaus was not very forgiving when one of his siblings went against his rule. The only one brave enough to defy Niklaus was Elijah and that was because he was the only one among the family who did not fear Niklaus' wrath.

Niklaus remained stony as he studied the beautiful maiden. He was not sure what to make of her; whether she was as innocent as she appeared or just a good actress masking dark powers. A gentle breeze from the north carried the scent of her, a soft vanilla fragrance mixed with soap. Niklaus inhaled deeply, relishing her human scent deep into his gut. She was terrified of him. Niklaus could see it in her reflection. She faced him boldly trying to conceal her terror and for that, she had earn a bit of respect on his part. He was less likely to kill a brave-hearted mortal, it was the ones who begged for mercy that disgusted him. Kol on the hand was just the opposite. He bore an infatuation for those who pleaded and cried. It made him feel superior.

"Are you trying to read my soul?" Defiance asked.

Surprised by her audacious question, Niklaus shook his head. "No, not me. I am not the soul reader of my family."

"That would be me, Elijah", Elijah said emerging into the moonlight.

Defiance turned her attention to the beautiful stranger. He was tall, well posture, and wore a flawless face. He was also wearing a black cloak, but his hood was lowered allowing his wind-rippled lengthy dark curls to soak up the moonbeams. Like his brother Niklaus, he was impressive but with a dangerous allure.

Elijah approached Defiance as a wildcat would stalk his pray. Defiance felt Niklaus move closer to her backside. His warm breath evoked chills upon her neck flesh. If she were to run, he would stop her. She stood her ground. Elijah smiled, he admired her bravery.

Elijah loomed a little over a foot above her with his muscular figure shadowing her petite form. He could crush her and she knew he knew it. Still, she would not reveal fear. Elijah ran his finger down her cheek bone admiring her flawless flesh. With gentle force, he titled her chin so that her eyes would be forced to peer into his fathomless ovals. Defiance obeyed, allowing him to search her soul. Their eyes locked and for a second, she thought their souls had touched. She had felt within him honor, loyalty, chivalry, a vigorous passion, and a hint of darkness.

Trying to conceal what she had felt, she asked in a stern voice, "Well Elijah, were you able to interpret my soul?"

Emotionless, he replied, "Yes."

"And what did you see?" Niklaus asked from behind Defiance.

"Purity." Elijah replied, speaking to Niklaus with his eyes glued to Defiance. A hue of divinity seem to cling to her. She was not a witch. She was something that he had never met, something he could not understand.

"Vervain! I knew it!" Rebekah blurted out.

"There is only one way to be sure." Kol slithered knowing his siblings would agree. It was the only way to be sure that she was not a trap sent by the king, or worse, their father.

Defiance knees suddenly grew weak. She was not sure what Kol was implying, but whatever it was she knew to fear it. These people were going to harm her. She had to at least try to flee. Mind whirling, her heart slamming against her chest wall, she was about to dart as Niklaus reached from behind, pulling her warm body into the cove of his. He wrapped his arm around the front of her chest gripping his fingers into the flesh of her throat. He tilted his head to her ear, "I can hear your heart beat." With that said, her heart sank and her breathing increased. He was no human.

Elijah remained captivated with Defiance. She had yet to cry out. He admire her self control.

"No, let me!" Kol demanded in a voice pouting of envy.

"Not a chance, little brother. You do not have the will power to stop yourself." Niklaus snapped back.

"Neither do you." Elijah said flatly. Niklaus was just as rash as Kol, no self discipline what so ever.

Niklaus' grip around her throat tighten with Elijah's words. Defiance felt tears blooming. She was terrified. There was an underlying competition between the brothers and she was to be their sport.

Finally Niklaus' hold relaxed somewhat. "You are probably right, Elijah. Do the honor." Elijah smiled with victory as Niklaus forced Defiance to tilt her neck so that her flesh was unprotected.

Rebekah interrupted with a voice on edge. "Elijah, do not hurt her!"

Elijah ignored his sister. He pressed his body into Defiance sandwiching her tightly between him and Niklaus. During their first years as vampires, they had shared women in the same way, sexually and for dinner. With time's aid, Elijah learned to control the vampire in him where Niklaus still lavished debauchery. Only on rare occasions did Elijah yearn for that way of life again, and with the warm impression from Defiance's siren body against his, this was one of those moments. His loins ached from her touch, her savory scent. It would be easy. Niklaus was always ready for Elijah to come back down to his level. Although tempting, Elijah would refrain. The regret the next day would be too much for him to bear.

As Elijah lowered his mouth to her ungraded flesh, Defiance cried out. "Shh.." He whispered almost seductively. With a sudden motion, he sank his teeth into Defiance's flesh sipping her blood. A split second later, he withdrew.

"She is pristine." Elijah said, trying hard to mask the primitive urge to drink the young maiden dry. It has been decades since he wanted a victim this strongly.

Tears cascaded down Defiance's cheeks. She now fully understood what these people were. They were blood-suckers; vampires from the dark world.

Kol shoved Elijah away, backhanding Defiance. "Tell me what you are bitch! Are you a sorceress or a witch? How can you defy our powers?"

Elijah regained his balance as Niklaus dropped Defiance to the ground to attack Kol. As the three brothers wrestled, Defiance took this opportunity to escape.

She fled into the forest with branches and weeds slapping at her face as she raced blindly into the dark. She did not care, with her adrenal so high, she could not even feel the pain. The thick oaks concealed the light of the moon. She only hoped that vampires could not see in the dark. She strained her ears trying to hear if they were behind her, but her heart was pounding too loud to hear anything above it.


	5. Chapter 5

Defiance decided it was not a smart idea to lead the vampires to her home where her adoptive family slept. Instead, she had found a cave to hide in. After a few silent hours, she felt it was safe to make her way home.

Walking silently as she had been taught to do since birth, her mind whirled. She knew of Kol and his families' favored status among the king. No one would believe her, and she could not speak out even if there was a chance that someone would listen. She had her own secret to conceal. It was settled, she would move far away. She would run just like she had been running the whole of life.

A twig snapped. Defiance dropped to her feet. She held her breath, her eyes darting wildly in search of whoever, or whatever, was out there.

"If Kol finds you, he will not show any mercy." Stefan said from behind Defiance. She jumped up to face him.

"I remember you from the tavern. Are you another brother?"Defiance said leery of the handsome-faced vampire.

"Yes to Damon, but not to Kol. He is an Original, brother to Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah."

"Are you going to try to drink my blood too?" Her anger had lost none of its potency.

"No. I am going to help you escape the Original Family."

"Why? Are you not a vampire? One of them?"

Stefan nodded with guilt. "Yes, I am vampire and yes, I live with them. I am apart of their clan."

"So why are you going to aid me?" She was not about to be lured into another trap. Considering the life that she had lived, she was embarrassed of herself for falling prey to Rebekah's charm.

"Because you remind me of a girl I once knew. She was innocent, sweet, and caring, but she got caught up with vampires and it changed her. It turned her into a cunning, selfish creature whose sole happiness is to toy with people's emotions." Stefan replied as if recalling another time.

"She was close to your heart."

Stefan smiled sadly, "Yes, and she still is."

"But her heart is cold to you now, Stefan." A voice on the cocky side called from the distance.

Stefan did not need to turn around to recognize the voice of his brother; the only family he had left.

"As her heart is to you too, brother. You followed me, Damon?" Stefan snapped back icy.

Damon smirked, "Only to stop you from doing something stupid. Kol is not the only one who wants her. Elijah and Niklaus do too. Do not taint our truce by going against them, especially for that worthless flesh bag of blood over there." He said the last with his gaze fixed on Defiance.

"You value life so little." Stefan replied as if disgusted with his brother.

"You know I hold no regard for the life of a mortal."

"I am helping her. Are you going to fight me in this?" Stefan positioned his legs as if preparing for battle.

"Why must everything be a fight with you, brother?" Damon replied rolling his eyes making light of the situation.

"Then you will have to fight us both!" Rebekah said approaching. "For I will see that nay of my brothers harm her." To Defiance she said with honesty shimmering within her tone, "I am sorry."

"Where did this good heart spring from all of a sudden?" Damon said sourly.

"It has always been there, but I do not show it to the likes of you." She snapped back.

Footsteps rang from the east of the forest. The conversation evaporated. "We need to flee now!" Stefan warned.

The foursome lit out.

"What do your brothers want with me?" Defiance asked trying to keep up with the rapid speed of the vampires.

"Well Kol wants to eat you and Niklaus just wants to evaluate you to see if you can be of any use to him. If you are not, your life will be doomed, and if you are, well, that is an even worse fate." Rebekah said glancing over her shoulder.

"And Elijah?"

Rebekah stopped to answer Defiance. "Maybe the same as Niklaus, maybe something more."

Defiance felt her insides contract. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, a hail of wooden arrows sliced through the air. Defiance sank to the ground as an arrow impaled Rebekah's chest. The king's men rushed Damon and Stefan. Stefan bit into one, while Damon snapped the head off another. More knights spilled into the forest clearing each armed with a wooden stake. Damon managed to rip the heart out of one before being knocked to the ground in combat with another. They were out numbered.

Defiance tried crawling to Rebekah.

Struggling to remove the arrow, she shouted. "No, run! They will think you a vampire and murder everyone that you know!"

"I cannot leave you!" Defiance defiantly rebelled.

"They cannot kill me! Go!"

Defiance tried to muster the courage to flee as more men attacked, but these were met by a surprise. Elijah and Niklaus leaped in from nowhere and began to tear the knights to shreds. Multiple knights started to drag Rebekah away.

Defiance lunged to her feet, her eyes flaming yellow as she screamed a blood chilling shill that caused the men attacking Rebekah to be thrown into the air as if something humongous had smacked them. Everything seemed to play in slow motion, even her scream still echoed. The vampires stared astonished at Defiance with their dead laying at their feet. Defiance instantly realized her mistake. She had accidentally unleashed her ancient power. A power that should be held at bay at all times.

With her hand gripping the arrow near her heart, Rebekah cried out as if afraid. "What are you?"

Defiance glanced from Rebekah to Niklaus to Elijah. They seemed immobilized; their eyes glued to her in wonder. Defiance blinked slowly before dashing into the forest. She had to escape for sure now.

"What the hell was that? " Damon blurted out breaking the breathtaking trance the other vampires were in. He freed the shaft of a broken stake from his shoulder and tossed it to the ground.

"I don't know, but I want her." Niklaus said greedily.

"I am not sure you can handle her." Elijah said to Niklaus. "She has magic; strong power."

"Why did she not utilize her power before against us? Why now?" Niklaus asked, questions without answers racing through his plotting head.

"She did not mean to then. It was a slip up. Could you not read the look on her face? She did not mean for whatever just happened to happen." Elijah answered while pulling a bloody arrow from his sister's chest.

Rebekah cried out in anguish as Elijah flung the arrow in a cluster of weeds. "She did it through her fear for me." She said after catching her breath.

"Isn't that sweet." Damon hissed, and then to Elijah, "I thought you said she was pure. All witches contain some darkness within their soul."

Elijah caught the jab at his ability in Damon's tone. "There is no evil in that girl's heart. I read her correctly. She is divine as the angel she portrays."

"We will leave her be, Niklaus." Rebekah stated with authority. Niklaus remained silent as if he agreed, but his eyes rebelled.

"I agree." Elijah took Rebekah's side.

Niklaus flashed from Rebekah to Elijah. After brief hesitation, he nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

She would have to flee. Soon the rumors would reach the king's ear. There was no quarter for her kind or for anyone who aided them. Defiance was so distraught over her slip-up that she did not catch the smell of blood on the wind until she stumbled upon Emily's lifeless body.

"No" she sobbed, sinking to her knees. Everyone that she loved always died because of her. She was a plague; a pestilence to anyone who dared care for her. She closed her eyes. She should be hysterical right now; weeping uncontrollably, but she could not. Although she mourned Emily, death no longer crippled her. She was too familiar with death to fall to pieces.

Through the shallow tears, Defiance tried to wipe the blood from Emily when she noticed the gap in her neck. Emily's death was not caused by the king's men. Defiance leaped to her feet, her eyes darting wildly in search of Kol.

"She blamed you during her last breath." Kol said running his tongue across his lips relishing the still fresh blood. He was a bit disappointed in Defiance. He had expected, more like desired, a more tragically show.

"You bastard!" Defiance hissed venomously.

Kol met the insult with a smile; a smile that quickly died as Defiance eyes turned gold. Kol cried out in agony as his knees buckled. His ears rang, his vision growing blurry. "You can't kill me! I am an Original!" he screamed with a voice oozing of fear.

"You are wrong, Original. My power is much older than yours!"

Defiance could hear the others approaching, but still she continued to cripple Kol.

"Defiance, he is my brother!" Rebekah shouted.

Niklaus and Elijah did not move to aid Kol.

"And Emily was the sister of my heart. She did not share my bloodline, but I loved her as a sister." Defiance replied before nodding a stern left with her head, the action picking Kol up off the ground and swinging him across the forest. "Alas killing Kol will not bring her back." Defiance said realistically.

Blood poured from Kol's ears as he stared fearfully at Defiance. He was not quite sure what she was, but whatever she was, he had the good sense to fear her.

"You have wrecked my life. If you ever cross me again, I will kill you." Defiance turned from Kol to face the vampires, her eyes still aglow of yellow. For the first time in his life, Niklaus did not react rashly. He remained still until she vanished in the forest.

"Why did you not help me?" Kol asked struggling to regain his strength.

"Because you deserved it and more…and besides, Niklaus and I do not kill children." Elijah replied.

Kol reclaimed his balance. "Child, hell! Do not lie to me brother, I saw it in your eyes, you do not look upon that demonic bitch as a child."

"To hell with you, Kol" Elijah retorted abandoning him to sunrise.

"Grow up, Kol! You are an Original. She could not have killed you. Frighten you, cause a bit of pain, yes, but not kill you." Niklaus said as if darkly amused.

Rebekah extended her hand to Kol. He smirked at the gesture and walked away. He did not need her, nor did he need his brothers. One day they will come to realize this.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later

Elijah reclined in a comfy sitting chair, his legs sprawled out, glaring into the fierce flames of the hearth; his mind in another time. They had been forced out of the kingdom. Kol's careless actions of draining innocent females of their blood had cost them their strategy to manipulate the king and eventually overthrow him. They had hoped to secure the kingdom's forces to ambush their father, but now all was lost.

During the move, Kol slipped away abandoning his siblings. His departure had been inevitable. Elijah knew this. First Fin, and now Kol, and eventually Rebekah. Sooner or later, Niklaus would drive Rebekah out as well. It was their curse; a curse they deserved. The one thing they valued most was family, and because of their sins, they would become their own downfall. Niklaus could not see this, and because he was blinded by his lust for evil, he would lead them to their doom. A fate worse than death for they could not die.

Elijah bit his lip with disgust. He was no better than Kol or Niklaus. Although he hide his darkness beneath a veil of honor and sophistication, he was still an abomination lusting for blood. Even now his insides burned to taste the strange maiden from the forest. It wasn't just her beauty that tempted him, he had had his fill of fair women in his time, there was something more to her. It wasn't love either. Love ceased to exist for him the night he drank his first love's blood; the same blood that created him, the same blood that had tore his family apart. But still something was there, something that made him want to drive himself deep into her belly while relishing the taste of her blood.

Niklaus enters unheard by Elijah and takes a seat beside him. Elijah remains silent. Niklaus clears his throat before he speaks. "You cannot forget her."

Elijah smirks, "Her blood is still flesh, lingering within me." Elijah closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as if he could still taste her.

"There is only one cure for what ails you." Niklaus captures his brother gaze.

"What if I cannot control myself?"

"I know you, brother, and you are the strongest of us all."

"And would you have her after I am finished, brother?" asked Elijah, suspicious of Niklaus' motive. Niklaus rarely did anything unselfishly.

"No. Defiance is enchanting, but I do not want her in that way. Within her, I saw the image of what Rebekah used to be before our change; immaculate, pristine. I could not tarnish such a soul."

Elijah lowered his eyes, shamed-washed. He labeled Niklaus a monster and yet, his brother bore not a drop of blood lust toward Defiance, unlike himself.

When Elijah remained silent. Niklaus added "You will never be free of her unless..."

Elijah stood laying a hand on Niklaus's shoulder. "I am not you or Kol. I cannot act upon my urges no matter how selfishly I desire to."


	8. Chapter 8

Miles away, Defiance sat with her back resting upon a moss covered tree facing a small campfire. The flames licked the chilly air. She exhaled sadly as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She was completely alone once again. She had left the woodsmen before the king figured out who she was. It was the only way to protect them. Emily was dead and it was all her fault. It was always her fault.

She smiled a sudden sad smile at her last memory of Emily alive. She had been dressed as a Greek God and dancing with the handsome son of a blacksmith. Emily had over indulged as usual. She had bore an odd addiction to spirits, but everyone had their faults, and ale had been Emily's. To her distress, Emily had left the celebration with her new lover. Now Defiance regretted scolding her sister for her actions; for wanting to be loved; for wanting to feel alive.

"I want to feel alive" Defiance muttered to herself. She woke each day with doom lurking in the back of mind. She had never truly enjoyed a day of her life. Sure, she danced at parties and laughed when people joked, but it was all a veil. She knew at every turn, death stalked her.

There was little joy in her heart. She had never even been kissed. The closest she had ever come was when Elijah had sampled her blood. At that memory, Defiance laughed out loud at herself_. Elijah_. He had been beautifully sinister. Even though he had terrified her, he had stirred something exciting and alive within her. At the time, she had been petrified, but now with the hands of times, that fear had evolved into curiosity. She closed her eyes reminiscing the sensuality of his voice, the smell of his masculinity, even the restless bounce of his untamed hair. And his eyes, he had wanted more than her blood. For the past week, she had been dreaming of Elijah's touch. Dreams that left a hollow ache with the sun's return.

She should feel ashamed of her thoughts, but she did not. Emily's death had taught her that. Live while you can. And had it not been for Kol, she would have experienced living. Had it not been for Kol, she might have met Elijah on friendly terms. Elijah was a bit older than her, but that was for the better. He was experienced. He could have taught her things.

And Rebekah, she had bore a good heart. They could have been real friends. Within Rebekah, she had seen her own image. Both lived each day with heartbreak; both persecuted for who they were. Neither could help who they were. But of course there was some difference; vampires were dark and no matter how much they might try, evil lurked from within them. Their inner demons always fighting the remainder of the human they once were.

That was Elijah. One could easily see that the human part of him was stronger than the vampire. But the vampire was still there. She was not sure which side of him had desired her. It frightened her and excited her at the same time. _Was this feeling normal? What did it matter?_ She was not normal and no matter how she tried, she would never be normal. This was her blessing. Some would consider it a curse and at times, she agreed, but after the persecution and allof the loss, she was proud of the blood that flowed within her veins.

Preoccupied, she failed to hear the approaching strangers until they were upon her.

"Good morrow, love. We are on the king's mission. May we join your fire?" A burly beast of a man said between missing teeth. He was dressed as a bandit, not a man of the king.

A second bandit joined him. He was slightly overweight and missing a hand, evidence that he had been punished for stealing.

Defiance stood, ready to bolt. She looked like a frighten fawn in the midst of danger.

"You could try to out run us." The overweight man sneered.

Defiance glanced down in defeat. The men smiled wickedly. She would be easy. Without caution, they drew close to her. She would not even put up a fight. They had her. She was their's for the taking. With a sudden motion, she kicked her boot into the coals splattering the flaming wrath into the faces of the men.

The race was on; once again she was fleeing for her life. _Was this to be the rest of her life? Always running, hiding. _

SMACK, she collided into something, no, it was someone. It was a man. She screamed as he wrapped his hand around her mouth.

_Her heart sang; was it Elijah? Had he come to her rescue? What a fairy tale this would be! Her dreaming of him for nights, wanting him, and when she needed him most, here he was to save her. _But she knew better. Life was real, life was cruel. It never ended like fairy tales.

She inhaled her assailant's musty odor, tasted his grimy skin from his fingers upon her lips; this was not her elegant Elijah.

From the forest she could hear the angry burned men approaching. She had wounded them and they would not be nice about it.

"Never forget the last man." One of them said.

How ignorant of her to not consider that a third man might be lurking in case her camp proved unsafe for his friends. They were outlaws. Praying on the weak was their way of life.

"We are going to enjoy this!" The fat one said un-fastening his pants. He gritted his mouth wide, revealing broken and rotted teeth. In an instant, his face fell. His chest busted open. He crumpled to the ground to reveal who had killed him; Elijah!

Elijah dropped the man's bloody heart and in a flash ripped his partner's heart out.

The man holding Defiance shoved her forward. "Take her!" He shouted as he tried to run away. He only made two steps before Elijah tore the man's head off and cast the bloody mess into the forest for the wolves to gnaw on.

Defiance felt her flesh pale. She felt faint. She never considered that Elijah might have come for her blood._ No, this was her fairy tale!_ Recklessly, she raced into his embrace crying out with relief. With the speed of a vampire, Elijah lifted her and carried her back to the fire side.

After a few moments of silence, Defiance sat up and faced Elijah, who was sitting by her side. "Thank you. Those men were going to harm me. You saved me."

She recovered quickly. Elijah liked that. She was strong for a human, but how strong? "What makes you think that I will not harm you?"

Elijah had thought his question would spook his victim, but he found he had been wrong. Instead, she drew closer to him, capturing his eyes; eyes that were untouched by experience. She was pure, not for a vampire.

"You do not want to hurt me." She whispered, slowly she placing the tips of her fingers to his cheek to trail his cheek bone just as he had done to her during their first encounter. The firelight glimmered within his fathomless eyes. He was mesmerizing.

Elijah warned. "Be careful."

Boldly, "Be careful of what; the man or the vampire?" she asked.

Now smirking, he replied, "Little girl, you are out for a kiss, while I would take more, much more."

"I am not a little girl, Elijah, and you know this or you would not be here."

Conjuring the speed of the vampire within, Elijah pressed Defiance to the ground and toppled her. He held her, gazing into her eyes in search of fear. When he found none, he continued to hold her contemplating on how far to take this.

"You are dark and sultry, yet gallant and sophisticated. I like you, Elijah. I like you more than I should."Defiance took the initiative by kissing him gently like a school girl would upon his lips.

Elijah smiled at her pristine nature. In his youth as a human, she would have been his perfect match. But that era had long passed. He was not that simple boy anymore. "You have never been with a man, much less a vampire. You do not know what you conjure."

"I know I want to live, and I mean really live. Like you, I have spent my whole life in hiding, and yet you have accomplished this and still live. You thrive. Elijah, make me feel alive."

Elijah lowered his head to kiss the tip of her nose. "I want to, but I cannot."

"Why? I know you desire me. You have not shielded the lust in your eyes for me."

Her honey coated voice warmed his heart. She was intoxicating. How easily he could forget reality with her. "Yes, the man in me desires you. It desires to taste every inch of your perfect body, but so does the vampire. I cannot release the man without unleashing the vampire."

"Then release them both. I am asking you to. I want you to."

Elijah shook his head no. "I cannot control the vampire in me when it comes to passion. I would hurt you. It is not good for vampires to take mortals."

Defiance had just almost lost her life. She never knew when her last night would reign upon this world. With a thirst for life, she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck forcing his mouth to hers.

"I have dreamed of you in the quiet of the night." She whispered, blowing seductively into his ear.

Elijah fell prey, kissing her as a woman should be kissed. He decided he could control himself. He would satisfy her without entering her core and take care of his needs alone, later. Occupying her lips, he tugged her gown over her head, pleased to find her free of undergarments. He lowered his mouth to her breast, encircling his tongue around her erect nipples.

Defiance closed her eyes allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. Elijah smiled as he bit softly into the flesh of her breast, careful not to evoke blood. While sucking, he parted her legs and ran his hand up her thigh. He felt her flesh shiver with anticipation. He could hear the excitement pounding from beneath her chest wall.

She signed with pleasure as he dipped his fingers into her core. Saturating her threshold with her own nectar, he began to flick his finger back and forth massaging her button. Defiance bucked against the wanted assault, crying out for him to fill her as her insides grew hot and creamy. So he did, but with his finger. Within a minute, he climaxed her. She sobbed with delight as her core erupted. Elijah dropped her breast and lowered his mouth to lap up her nectar. She squealed a second climax from the vigorous enrapture from his tongue .

After he had glossed her essence free, he wiped his mouth and returned to her side.

"That was fantastic, but Elijah I am not so naïve that I believe this is how sex goes." Defiance caressed his steel with her hand. He was hard with a pulsating need. "Elijah, take me."

"I cannot." He said husky. She was pushing his self-control and she knew it.

Defiance was learning fast, with each stroke, she saw his face distort. With her spare hand, she managed to completely free him of his pants. His pre-seed seeped from his head making it easier to stroke him.

"Fill me." She demanded trying to force his shaft into her core. Still he refused.

Determined to please him as he had pleased her, she bit her bottom lip causing a drop of blood to fester. She kissed him tempting him with her flavor.

Now it was his turn. She could feel his heart pound wildly, sweat glistened on his forehead, but still he resisted entering her.

Stroking him faster, she bit her lip a bit harder. This time he refused the blood. "I cannot. I will hurt you."

True to her name, Defiance refused to give in. This time she violently tore her lip. Blood oozed from her full, lush lips. She felt Elijah shiver with blood lust. His eyes turned, his fangs revealed. She had seen the others turn vampire, but never Elijah, not even when he killed. His reflection and demeanor did not evoke fear, it excited her.

"Why did you come, Elijah?" She asked still stroking his manhood.

"For this" he growled, dipping his head to ladle the blood from her lips. "You want this?" He asked with a tone quivering as if on the verge of insanity.

"Yes!" she purred, biting at his lips.

Elijah could endure no more. Jacking her legs apart, he impaled her almost violently. He muffled her cry with his mouth. "Shh…" he growled sensually to quiet her whimpers. He stilled after one impalement inside her body allowing her time to adjust. He felt her instinctively trying to close her legs. "No, keep your legs spread."

After her breathing slowed, he asked "Do you still want this?"

The pain of his entrance had choked her voice to a faint whisper. She could only nod yes.

Elijah sank deeper inside of her widening her for the full of him. He could feel her torment and warned, "Do not cry out." On those words, his drive began. With each thrust, he could feel the tip of uterus. Sweat dripped from his chest to her breast soaking her with his scent.

The pain began to decrease for Defiance as Elijah caressed her button while pumping himself into her. The flames of passion rekindled; she began to moan from pleasure instead of pain.

"You are soaken wet again, love, and hot, so very hot." Elijah muttered between kisses.

By now Defiance had matched his rhythm, moaning louder than the first go around. "Elijah!" She pleaded with flaming golden eyes as he brought her to a third climax.

Feeling her muscle clench and the hot moisture of her delight, the vampire overcame the man. Plunging into her on a new level, desperate to quench his thirst, his mind wavered in a realm of dark ecstasy. No longer able to control his blood lust, he sank his teeth into her throat draining her as he slammed into her.

Defiance sobbed suddenly terrified of his almost bestiality behavior. Biting deeper into her flesh, he delivered one final impalement. His eruption flooded her core filling her with his scorching nectar.

Elijah released her flesh, collapsed on his backside, pulling her on top of him to rest.

After his heart slowed and captured his breath, he asked, "Did I bring you much pain?"

"Only for a few minutes, but I would not trade what just happened for the world. For the first time in my life, I felt a life worth living."

"Good," he muttered as he spread her legs apart to fondle her swollen threshold still dripping of his essence. "because a vampire never tires."

Defiance's body reacted to his touch immediately. Elijah took her again and again, each time in a difference manner. Finally Defiance blanked out from exhaustion; a wonderful exhaustion that sooth her soul.

She awoke sometime before dawn entangled within Elijah's limbs. Her body ached from head to toe. Her lips bruised and swollen. She could only imagine her bedraggled appearance.

"Tell me your secret. Are you a witch?" He asked softly while cuddling her body to his.

"I am not a witch."

Elijah kissed her gently, careful not to cause her swollen lips to bleed. "Than you must be an angel."

On that note, she giggled, "Far from it."

"Not demonic; your soul was pure. I saw it."

"I hail from an ancient race, an iron-age people called the Druids."

"I have heard of them, but thought them to be extinct."

"We are not. I am proof of that, but my people are few, and so we must hide among settlements."

"You contain much power. Why did you not cripple your attackers as you did Kol."

"It doesn't work that way. I am not a wizard. I cannot enchant people or expel lighting bolts from my eyes. My power comes from raw emotion. Perhaps my own life does not mean as much as Emily's life meant to me."

"And Rebekah's." Elijah said remembering the moment in the forest.

"She was kind to me. Few have been kind to me."

"I understand. And I am sorry for you. I know that you have suffered dearly. Rebekah told me of the loss of your family. Like us, you are always on the run, but know you no longer have to run alone. You have me now. We will run together. And I will be more than kind to you, Defiance. I am no simple farm boy with a wandering heart. I am a vampire, and once we love, it is for eternity. I shall never release you from my sight unless you ask to be and even then, I will still love you.."

Defiance smiled sadly, "I can only dream to have such a love, Elijah, but I know that all dreams evaporate with the morning sun"

"Defiance!" Elijah shouted as her image wavered, growing fainter by the second. He tried to hold on to her, but his hands just sliced through her as if she was mere air.

Finally he awoke in his bed. He sat up gasping for air, still calling out her name. But she was no where to be found. He was in Mystic Falls in the 21 century.

With physical pain plaguing his heart, he realized Defiance had been a dream. The agony overwhelmed him. She had never been real. She had been a figment of his imagination.

Lying back down, wanting only to conjure her once more, he closed his eyes, desperately desiring to travel back to his dream state to an era before his birth. Defiance had came to him in dream from another time, maybe it was sign, maybe she would find him in this life.

He could hear his brother, Klaus, downstairs arguing over some foolish matter with his sister. His heart shattered. It was useless. Defiance was gone. Dreams were only dreams and they faded with the dawn.

Elijah sat up and threw his feet over the edge of his bed. The floor felt icy to his bare feet, just like his heart. "I do not believe in love, Katherine" words from long ago echoed in his mind. He added to them aloud "but there is hope"...

The end :(


End file.
